


Every Routine Gets Boring After A Few Centuries, Why Not Try Something New?

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [107]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Spoilers, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Jester gets inspired.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 2





	Every Routine Gets Boring After A Few Centuries, Why Not Try Something New?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in April 2020. Prompt: Other side of the fence.

You'd forgotten what it was like to be a competitor, if you ever were in the first place. How would you know? It's been so long, centuries at least.

Every year, every _season_ , more of them come through, eager and hopeful. Some of them give up quickly, others take longer. All eventually resign themselves to their life here, at the whims of Lady Luck, like the rest of you.

And there are so many of you. So many of _her_ minions, making a life down here, but...

_These_ dice...

Maybe you'll try the other side of the stage for once.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I only ever seem to write Dicey fic for drabble nights these days D:


End file.
